Dimmsdale University
by Sarcastic Wanderer
Summary: Timmy Turner is a Freshman at Dimmsdale University. Read as he juggles college, romance, and his pothead roommate. Filled with wonderful fluffy moments, movie nights, and lemons. TimmyXTootie and a few more pairings. My first fanfic, and rated M for... "Adult Situations"
1. Move-in Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly OddParents... If I did, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be posting on a fanfiction site. That being said, enjoy my first _fanfiction_ work.**

* * *

"Well, that's the last of it," Timmy said dropping a box labeled: _bathroom_ on the floor next to the rest of the boxes. The 18-year-old wiped the sweat off of his forehead and plopped down on a box that read: _kitchen_. He rolled up the sleeves on his pink button up as he heard glasses clink inside but was too tired to care about breaking anything. His blonde haired roommate walked in carrying several rolls of posters and a green tin container with a cannabis leaf picture on it. The freshman were tired, they'd moved in a sofa, a mattress, and several boxes into their dorm. It had taken the better part of the afternoon.

"Dude! How awesome is it that we get to room together our Freshman year?" Chester asked excitedly, setting down his posters and sitting on the floor. He opened his tin box and took a deep breath in through his nose. " _Ahh_ … that's good" The shaggy-haired teen said exhaling.

" _So_ awesome!" Timmy replied with mock enthusiasm. He looked over at the blonde and saw that he was searching through several of the boxes erratically. "What're you doing Chester? Looking for your future?" The buck-toothed teen joked. "Because I've seen it, and it has multiple possession charges and a cellmate named bubbles."

"Ha ha, you're hilarious" Chester spat sarcastically. He walked to the other side of the room and started rummaging through other boxes, tossing things out of them. "Besides, marijuana's basically legal in the state of California."

"Not on campus, dude" Timmy facepalmed then stood up and stretched. He was almost tall enough to touch the ceiling without standing on his toes. When he'd turned sixteen his height had risen exponentially. He still wasn't as tall as Chester though.

"What're you a Narc? As long as we don't get caught it's fine" Deciding what he was looking for wasn't in any of the boxes in their living room, he walked off to search his bedroom.

"Said every criminal ever." The brunette called out.

"Whatever, you gonna help me look or what? This is important." Chester sounded panicked so Timmy decided to let up on the ridicule. He knelt down by the boxes that were left unopened and sighed. "I'll bite, what are we looking for?"

"Smokey! I can't find him anywhere" The blonde replied looking on the verge of tears. Timmy stood up and began walking away.

"Oh no, I'm not gonna help you find a _bong_ so you can get us both kicked out our first week here." Chester looked offended, but he donned a look of determination and went back to searching.

"Smokey the Bong is not just a bong he's my _first,_ " he grumbled. His face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning as he pulled a long green cylinder out of a box filled with clothes. "Smokey! I knew I packed you!" He hugged the bong close to his chest.

"I thought Veronica threw that thing away?" The brunette asked, recalling a few months ago when she requested that he stop smoking pot. Chester began wiping it affectionately with his shirt.

"Oh, she did. Took me hours to find it at the dump."

"The dump?" Timmy asked with a particularly disgusted look on his face. "You washed it right?"

"Of course, I washed it. I mean, not with soap of course. Who wants the taste of soap in their mouth? _Gross._ " Chester gave the bong an audible kiss, then rubbed it against his cheek.

Timmy cringed and walked out the door. He looked back to see Chester in a ball on the floor cradling the cylinder like a newborn baby. He could hear him whispering to himself. "Only _you_ can prevent boredom. Yes you can, yes you can Smokey"

Timmy closed the door deciding to give Chester and his bong some time alone. At that moment, his phone buzzed from a text message. It was from Tootie.

 **Tootie: Wanna help me...** _ **study**_ **? ;)**

He smiled when he saw it. It'd been a few months since he started dating his best friend. And she constantly called or texted him to come to her and "study" which meant make-out. The girl had a lot of pent-up energy she needed to release, and Timmy was beginning to think their heated make-out sessions only added fuel to the fire. The brunette knew that she wanted to do more than kiss this time. She'd been hinting at the fact since they'd talked about going to the same college. He thought that it was pretty comical that he was the one being pressured for sex. It's not that he didn't want to, she was beautiful with a beautiful body to match. And above all else he loved her. He just didn't want to rush things, they already rushed into a relationship. And its' not like they hadn't had sex yet. They did on the night they had decided to date. Granted they both were a bit intoxicated, but that just further proved his point in waiting.

Timmy wanted their next time together to be special. But maybe he was overthinking things. Classes hadn't started yet, so there definitely wouldn't be any studying going on. But maybe she just wanted to make out like all the other times. The teen was getting all worked up for nothing. He thought of his reply and sent the message.

 **Timmy: What subject?**

Her response was almost instantaneous.

 **Tootie: Anatomy ;) ;)**

Timmy swallowed, and his eyes went wide. " _Anatomy!?... and two winks!?... you know what that means…"_ the brunette thought to himself. Was she really suggesting… what he thought she was suggesting. The night they slept together, they had both been drinking. That helped ease the tension and nervousness that Timmy felt around the raven haired girl. This time, however, he was completely sober. " _Maybe she wasn't serious… or maybe she meant someth-"_ another buzz from his phone startled him. He looked down and the cause of his panic was confirmed.

 **Tootie: Don't worry… I've got protective gloves. ;) ;) ;)**

She was indeed suggesting what he thought she was suggesting. A part of him was excited, but that part was being overshadowed by his current state of panic. Timmy began pacing up and down the hallway. What should he do? He planned on going through with it eventually, why not now. As long as they were safe, why should it matter? He began to calm down when his phone vibrated yet again. Reluctantly checking the text, he saw that it was again from his girlfriend.

 **Tootie: My room number is 107. Veronica's on her way out so we'll be** _ **all**_ **alone. Don't keep me waiting ;) ;) ;) ;)**

" _Why the hell do the winks keep increasing!?"_ To say that the teen was freaking out was a massive understatement. How was all of this happening so fast? Yet, something else was nagging at the back of his mind. He contemplated the thought for a moment, what was he missing? Timmy looked up and paled. His eyes landed on the door in front of him. Room 107. In his panic, he had stumbled upon Tootie's dorm room. He knew that they were on the same floor, but not only 3 doors down! The brunette turned around tiptoeing in the opposite direction. His room was only a few feet away if he hurried now he could make back to his room before-

"Oh hey Timmy, you got here fast" Timmy froze mid step. _Too late._ He slowly turned around and faced a smirking blonde. "Tootie's in her room...I was just leaving" Veronica said adjusting the purse on her shoulder. She walked past him and ruffled his hair even though he was several inches taller than her. "You kids have fun now" She joked winking.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" The brunette said pulling away. He narrowed his eyes at her laughing face. "A little bit" She replied turning back to him.

"It's' not a big deal. Sex is a part of any relationship" The blonde enjoyed giving him and Tootie relationship advice. He normally didn't mind it, but today was not one of those times. Today she seemed to be mocking him. Well, he couldn't have that, he needed to find a way to turn the tables on her.

"So you and Chester have a lot of sex do you?" Veronica's face reddened. Timmy was the one smirking now. "T-that's none of your b-business" She stammered turning away from him with a huff. Stomping down the carpeted hall and muttering under her breath.

"Chester's in 110 by the way" he called out. She stopped suddenly then turned to the door next to her. She twisted the knob and walked in. As Timmy stepped into her and Tootie's dorm room, he heard Veronica yelling at her boyfriend.

"Goddammit Chester!" She screamed from down the hall, causing Timmy to visibly flinch. He smiled regardless, already knowing that they were arguing about his bong. "This isn't what it looks like!" Chester shouted back.

"Didn't I throw that thing away!? You have to choose right now. It's either me or the bong…"

"Don't make me _choose_!" he pleaded. Timmy closed the door to Tootie's dorm apartment, feeling that he was intruding on the blonde couple's "discussion". Granted, most of the floor could probably hear their yelling. Looking around the apartment, he was impressed by how it looked. The apartment had the same layout as his; A living room area that was furnished with a sofa, an armchair, and a coffee table, a small kitchenette, to the far right, to left was the bathroom with a bedroom door next to it. The second bedroom door was towards the back of the living area. The entire apartment was fully furnished and decorated with colorful themes of pink and purple. It even smelled nice, he figured that came from the flowers that were strewn about in vases about the room. Exactly like his, except it was fully furnished. The two had only moved into their dorm yesterday, how on Earth had they gotten all of this done?! Timmy and Chester hadn't even put the couch in its' proper place.

But, he had other troubles at the moment. The most prominent being the raven-haired girl in the room in front of him. All he had to do was walk in, and tell her that he didn't think they were ready. _Yeah, that's it… Easy._

After taking a moment to compose himself, Timmy took a deep breath and rose his hand to the door. After hesitating a few times, he finally performs a barely audible knock. "Come in~" He heard a voice sing out. Mentally preparing himself, the brunette opened the door stepping into the room. What he saw instantly caused him to lose all resolve he had.

Inside, the curtain was drawn across the single window. The dark bedroom was simple; full-size bed, desk, and closet. With the curtain blocking the setting sun, he probably wouldn't be able to see anything. But the room was illuminated by the faint glow of 5 candles laid across the desk. Soft music was playing quietly from somewhere in the room. After scanning the room for a few seconds, his eyes finally fell on his girlfriend. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands in her lap. Timmy's heart skipped a beat. She had her long silky hair slightly curled and laying on one of her exposed shoulders. Exposed due to the fact she was wearing nothing but her glasses and a purple silk negligee that showed off her cleavage. It stopped mid-thigh and had small white ruffles on the bottom of it. Her bare feet crossed at the ankles lying on the carpet.

Timmy looked her over a few times, stopping repeatedly at her chest and legs. His eyes reached her face and he could barely make out the small smile on her face due to the low lighting. For a few moments, nothing but silence was heard until Tootie spoke. "Hi," Timmy still stared at her while he attempted to come up with a proper response. "Uhh… hey" The brunette breathed out slowly. _Smooth_ he thought to himself.

Tootie simply giggled. _Man, did he love the sound of her laugh._ She patted the empty spot on the bed next to her. "Wanna sit down?" She asked sweetly. He seemed to be in a daze as he closed the door behind him and made his way over to her. He slowly sat down on the bed about a foot away from her, looking away. She giggled again and sat closer to him until there wasn't any space between them. "Nervous?" She asked. Timmy nodded, he didn't see the point in being dishonest at the moment. He turned toward her, and she just leaned in and planted a slow sweet kiss on his lips. "Don't be," she said as she pulled away. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, seemingly searching for something.

Then he looked around the room again. It appeared that she had gone out of her way to make tonight special. All objections the brunette normally could've mustered up were currently absent. He wanted it to be just the two of them, no parents and no friends; _check_. He also wanted to make sure they wouldn't be disturbed or heard. Veronica was out and aware of what was happening, so the odds of her returning anytime soon were extremely low. Peace of mind; _check._

Timmy was also vocal about them having safe sex. Mainly due to his fear of being a parent at a young age. But also due to the threats made by his girlfriend's older sister about making her an aunt before thirty. Fortunately, Tootie had already informed him that she had taken the necessary precautionary measures. Protection; _check._ All that remained was the romance aspect. And a quick survey around the room proved that Tootie had also taken that into account. With the candles and music… _is that Sam Smith?_... Everything was perfect. Romance; _check._

Timmy had to admit that he was impressed. His nervousness was still there but manageable. Tooties purple eyes bore into Timmy's. They pleaded as if asking for permission. She wanted this, and so did he. There was a light shade of scarlet on the raven-haired girl's face. It was barely visible in the dimly lit room. She was nervous too. Timmy taking a deep breath nodded and placed a hand on her cheek. He wanted her and now was the perfect time. Without anymore hesitation, he leaned in and kissed her deeply.

* * *

 **A/N: So my first fanfic didn't turn out too bad. Eventually, I'll get to a point where the chapters are around 3-5 thousand words. The next chapter will be a continuation of this story. Then after that... randomness at Dimmsdale U. Next chapter will also be a lemon as was promised in the summary.**

 **So until next time, Read and Review.**


	2. Perfect Timing

**A/N: Part 2 to the first chapter. This is a lemon so if that's not your thing... then... uh... leave? Could've sworn I had something clever for this. Something about making lemonade, I think? Oh well, I'm tired. _Finals are a bitch._**

 **Anyway, enjoy my first ever _written_ lemon! (I'm really milking this whole _firsts_ thing.)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairly Odd Parents... If I did I think I would've made an "All Grown Up" type series. One that was a lot more vulgar and sexual than Rugrats.**

* * *

The kiss was intoxicating. And as always the world around them melted away. Nothing else existed and if it did, it didn't matter to the two of them. Timmy couldn't help but think back to their first kiss some months ago. It was clumsy and filled with nervousness. Not like this time. This time, it was calm and passionate. Her lips always calmed him. Over time, they developed a sort of rhythm. Finding what the other liked through trial and error. The both of them were inexperienced in the matter, but what they lacked in experience they more than made up for with enthusiasm. Tootie especially.

The dark haired girl removed her glasses, then buried her hand in his hair. The kiss increased in intensity, as their tongues crashed together. Soft moans slipping from the both of their lips. Timmy caressed her cheek with his thumb as his other hand fell down and rested on her hip. He pulled away from her but before she could protest, moved his lips to her neck. Gently sucking and planting kisses on the exposed skin. Tootie tightened her grip of his hair and drew in a sharp breath as his teeth made contact with her clavicle. The brunette tended to give this spot on her neck more attention than the rest of her neck. The reason why was obvious as she let out another moan and gently tugged on his hair. He gently nibbled on that area and slid his hand down her thigh until she pulled his head away.

"Wait, wait," Tootie said breathlessly, standing up. Timmy instantly thought something was wrong. And the fluttering in his heart from anticipation was now one of worry. _Had he done something wrong?_ She walked over to the closet, and Timmy was relieved to see that she seemed to be looking for something. The brunette decided that this would be the opportune moment to disrobe. Discarding his black converse, the boy placed them next to the bed. He was still anxious but attempted to quell that anxiety by busying himself.

His eyes fell on the source of said anxiety, as she stood on her tiptoes to reach the top shelf. For a moment, he was tempted to help her until his sight shifted lower. In her attempts at reaching for the high shelf, the negligee she wore was riding up. Certain parts of her anatomy were much more visible than normal and the college freshman took his time to admire her rear. It was scantily covered with a pair of purple lace panties. Timmy was enamored with it. He never took the time to _really_ look at it before, and now that he had he found himself wondering how he hadn't given it its' deserved attention.

"Got it," Tootie said spinning around. Timmy quickly turned away with a light blush on his cheeks. The teen knew that his girlfriend wouldn't mind him staring at her. She'd probably even encourage it. But Timmy was still getting used to the more physical parts of their relationship. That's why his blush intensified when he saw the object of the dark haired girl's search. "So… Will these work?" Both Tootie and Timmy's face could rival the color of Crimson Chin's costume as she looked away and held up the blue box of condoms.

"Umm, yeah. I guess so" Timmy replied and cleared his throat. Honestly, he didn't know what size condom he would need, the one he used last time just happened to be the right one by sheer luck. He set back to work on his clothes, now unbuttoning his pink button-up. Tossing it aside, he was left in just his white T-shirt and blue jeans, he was approached by the dark haired teen. She handed him the foil packet and he set it on the bed. That's when he noticed something, her hands were shaking. He knew she was nervous as well, but had assumed that it was more jitters than anxiety. Now he wasn't so sure. Something else seemed to be bothering her. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded meekly and Timmy took her hand and gently pulled her down onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he placed a kiss on her neck, then laid his head on her shoulder with his eyes closed.

Tootie was quiet for a few moments. The only sound heard was the music playing. Timmy just waited until she was ready to say whatever she needed to. He didn't mind just sitting there and holding her. He enjoyed it quite a lot actually. She fidgeted nervously then sighed. "I didn't send you those messages," She said barely audible. "Veronica did."

Timmy didn't say anything for a while as he let her words sink in. If she didn't send him those text messages, then did that mean... "Does that mean… you _don't_ want this?" He asked tentatively.

Tootie quickly turned and faced the brunette. "N-no! Not at all!" She said frantically. "I-I mean yes! I do but…" She sighed and trailed off. Standing up, she walked over to the desk and stared into the candles, her back to Timmy. "I didn't know what to say. All I knew was that I wanted this. But, I chickened out, so Veronica sent them"

"Why did you hesitate? Did you think I wouldn't want to? Especially after all of this effort you put into tonight?"

"Not really" She chuckled humorlessly. "It's just… what if it's not the same, you know?"

Timmy sat there momentarily confused. Obviously, _something_ was bothering her. He just wasn't sure what. _What if what's not the same?_ He pondered. Then he figured it out. Tootie was referring to the night they decided to be more than friends. That was the night where they had been each other's _first_. It was one of the best nights of his life, The fact that they were a bit inebriated did nothing to hamper the fact that they were so wrapped up in one another. The level of passion exuded by the two of them was enormous. Tootie was probably worried that they wouldn't be able to recapture that feeling. And maybe they wouldn't. But that wasn't what the teen cared about. All he cared about was that it was with the girl that he loved and that it was special. Nothing else mattered so long as it was her. He had hoped that she felt the same.

Gathering himself, he stood and slowly walked over to her. "Look," he said over her shoulder. "Maybe it won't be the same as last time. But I don't care. Last time was great, but this time…" Timmy said gesturing around the room. "...this time, it's perfect." Once again he wrapped his arms around her and placed a light kiss on her neck.

"What if we can never get back to the way the _first_ time felt?"She asked quietly "I just don't want you to get bored of me."

"Is that what you're worried about?" When she didn't say anything, he continued. "There's no way I could ever be bored of you."

"Promise?" She asked still looking forward. She turned around and stared up into his blue eyes. Timmy just chuckled.

"I promise," He leaned down and kissed her with a smile on his face. When Tootie just began to get into the rhythm of the kiss, he pulled away. "We can do this another day if you're not ready," He said seriously.

The dark-haired girl smirked at him and put her arms around his neck. "Oh, no. You're not getting away that easy" She said.

"Trust me," He replied ghosting his hands down her back to her hips. "There's no place I'd rather be." Tootie pulled him in until the space between their lips was gone, and yet again they were lost in their kiss. And yet again it started off slow, and sweet. Then increased as Timmy trailed his hands down her bare thighs and lifted her onto the desk. Without breaking the kiss, he gently pushed the candles out of the way. Tootie wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her hands up his shirt feeling his chest and abdomen. High school baseball had kept him in shape if nothing else, and Tootie was thankful that he had stuck with it as her hand searched his well-toned chest. His abdomen clenched and he shuddered when she lightly scraped her nails across his chest and obliques. He could feel her smile.

 _Two can play that game_. Timmy slowly ran his hands up her smooth thighs, and slipped them under her negligee. He continued his path upward until he reached her sides, mimicking her actions had caused her to shudder lightly. And a silent gasp fell from her lips. Her leg's grip around his waist tightened as he removed his mouth from hers, and placed it on her neck. He lightly sucked at her neck and slid his hand further up her body. Tootie grabbed at the hem of his shirt, pulling it up. He lifted his arms in assistance, and when she discarded his shirt he did the same with her camisole. Leaving her in nothing but her purple lace panties.

Timmy stared at her for a moment, taking in her form on the desk. Then he cupped her cheek with his hand and went in for a smoldering kiss. Using his other hand, he gently cupped her breast. Tootie arched into his touch and brought his other hand down to her chest. Her breathing was already getting ragged. Grabbing hold of his waist, she undid his jeans and he stepped out of them. Both of them just left in their underwear. Neither of them broke the kiss, and it intensified even more as he kneaded her breasts in his hands, lightly pinching the nipple between his fingers. A sharp moan escaped her, and it caused Timmy to repeat his actions. He pulled away from her kiss and planted a trail of kisses from her neck down to her chest.

He kissed and sucked around and in-between her breasts. Tootie fisted his hair, pulling him closer. After a while he moved up to her neck abandoning her chest, Tootie began to grow impatient and pulled his head back down to her breasts. His mouth landed right over her nipple and he took it in his mouth, alternating between licking and sucking. Soon he switched to the other breast almost inhaling her. Her silent gasps had turned into high-pitched moans. And Timmy was glad that Veronica had decided to leave them. He soon felt the heat pulsating from between her legs. And the product of his own arousal was now pressing painfully against his briefs.

Tootie took notice of this and grabbed his face with both her hands, forcing his gaze towards hers. He stared into her violet eyes and then nodded. She wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively, as he lifted her off the wooden desk. Timmy effortlessly turned around and carried her towards the bed. They both engaged in another heated kiss, as he laid her down on her back climbing over her. Tootie threw a single leg around him, using her toes to tug at the back of his briefs. He soon got the message and pulled them down in one swift movement. His arousal now released, the brunette sighed in relief.

The girl blindly searched around the bed until her hands closed on her glasses. She slid them on her face and Timmy shot her a curious look. "What? I want to see you" She said blushing like mad. He sat back on his knees, allowing her a better view of him. The brunette had long ago abandoned his embarrassment when it came to her. Her gaze trailed down his chest, then lower until it reached his groin. Entranced, she stared at it before she gulped then removed her glasses yet again. "Ok," she said.

Tootie had slipped her fingers under the band of her underwear when Timmy stopped her. "I-I want to," He said avoiding her gaze. She simply nodded and removed her hands, then he replaced them with his own. Slowly, sliding the thin fabric down her creamy white legs, his hands shook almost violently. He took a deep breath and pulled them away from her. When he had removed them she instinctively closed her legs, with her face scarlet red. The brunette couldn't help but smile at how innocent she looked, even though it was she who initiated picked up and unwrapped the condom, silently praying that it would fit. He knew that he doubted that it'd be too large, the freshman was more worried about it being too small or uncomfortable. Tootie stared at him mesmerized as he rolled down the beige condom onto himself. It stopped unraveling, just above his pelvis and the boy released a held breath. It fit fine.

His gaze fell on the nude girl in front of him, as he loomed over her on his knees. They stared at one another, as Timmy felt like his heart would explode out of his chest. Tootie nodded in approval and he kissed her, leaning in he felt her open her legs. The inside of her thighs slick with anticipation. His protruding member pressed itself against her lips and caused the raven-haired girl's breath to hitch.

Timmy steadied himself with a hand near her head, while his other hand gripped his member and positioned it at her entrance. Yet, again their eyes locked. Tootie simply took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his neck, signaling she was ready. That was all the confirmation he needed before he pushed himself gently forward, moving into her slowly. The boy let out a throaty groan as her walls clenched upon him entering. Tootie bit back a shriek and tightened her grip on her boyfriend as if she were hanging on for dear life. He retracted himself slightly before pushing back in, now within her fully. That was when he lost himself, caught between the physical world and ecstasy. He repeated his thrusts. His movements became automatic, as his hands roamed over her body. He could faintly hear the sounds that escaped his mouth, guttural grunts, and husky moans. His pace quickened slightly, and Tootie's nails found his back. Which each thrust, her nails dug deeper into his shoulder blades.

Timmy constantly repeated his motion, each time he did Tootie held in her moans. She limited them to squeaks originating for her throat as she bit her lip suppressing the some reason, that didn't seem right to him. The brunette was more than forthcoming when it came to the noises she caused him to make. Holding it in made it seem as if she wasn't lost in him as he was in her. He wanted her gone, to feel the world melt away as they reached their peaks together. He looked her over, her face was flushed, her dark hair splayed over the pillow, and her eyes were squeezed shut.

The brunette wanted her to let go in the same way he had. Repositioning himself, he slipped his arms under her. He gripped her shoulders and pulled her closer to him. In doing so, his full length was now submerged within her. Thier chests were pressed against one another and Timmy buried his face in her neck thrusting slow and long. Her grip on his back intensified and her legs flew around his waist. They squeezed him with each long thrust, her heels digging into his lower back. He finally got what he wanted as she let out a loud shrill scream right near his ear. This only furthered his movements, he attempted to delve deeper with each thrust. Her inner walls pulled at him.

Minutes passed as they stayed locked in that embrace. With Tootie shouting to the heavens and him grunting in exertion and bliss. muttering swears into her neck. "P-p-potty mouth" Tootie stammered. This caused Timmy to smile and increase the force of his thrusts, causing a loud slapping sound. "Sh-shit!" she screamed. Tootie glared at his smirking face when he slowed back down and brought his gaze to hers.

"What was that?" He asked innocently. Timmy buried his face in her neck once more and sucked on her clavicle.

"Sh-shut up-mmph!" Timmy silenced her with a kiss, and she moaned into his mouth. Her breathing had started to become more labored. They would both be at their end soon, Timmy sooner than her. He put everything he had into his movements, all the anticipation, anxiousness, and nervousness he felt previously was channeled into his thrusts. He was at the edge of the cliff and needed to bring her to near climax as well. She scraped at his back as he pistoned forward. Her moans getting louder and louder. She fisted his hair, "T-Timmy. I'm…"

She didn't finish her sentence as her body was wracked by her orgasm. Her eyes rolled back and she tightened her grip on him. She spasmed and her walls clenched rapidly over Timmy's length. He couldn't hold on anymore as he felt a pressure build up inside him. With one final thrust, he released himself with a loud grunt. He pulled her in an even tighter embrace. They both rode out the waves of their pleasure holding on to one another, panting heavily.

Neither of them moved or said anything for a while. They just laid there in blissful silence listening to the soft sounds of the music and trying to catch their breath. Eventually, Tootie untangled her legs from his waist and let them fall on the bed with Timmy still lying between them. He planted another soft kiss on her neck. And nuzzled it with his chin. "Hey, Tootie?" He mumbled into her neck.

"Yeah?" She replied out of breath with her eyes closed. Timmy lifted his head and looked at her face.

"Is this The Weeknd?" He asked referring to the music. Tootie chuckled breathlessly gently ran her hands up and down his back and shoulder blades.

"Yeah, why? Got a problem with it?"

"No, just never pegged you for an R&B girl," He said resting his forehead on hers. A small smile tugged at his lips.

"And I never pegged you for the pillow talk kind of guy" She joked. Timmy rolled off of her and onto his back, sighing as the cool comforter made contact with his bare skin.

"Well, I'm still fairly new to this kind of thing" He removed the condom from himself, and dropped it into the wastebasket that laid near the foot of the bed.

"So am I, but you don't see me talking about the weather."

"About that, we get any rain this month?" He asked and they both laughed.

Then they just laid there. Both of them stark-naked and exhausted, not bothering to cover up. They stared at the ceiling as sleep began to call them. Tootie retreated under the lavender blankets and lifted the other end inviting the brunette. He crawled in and joined her reveling in the warmth. Timmy hadn't noticed how cold it had gotten. Tootie laid her head on his bare chest, finding his hand under the covers and intertwining their fingers. The two of them sighed in contentment.

"Tootie?" Timmy whispered.

"Hmm?" She mumbled sleepily, closing her eyes.

"We should probably blow out those candles"

"I'll get on that as soon as my legs start working again," She said.

"It's dangerous. There could be a fire" He replied yawning. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it.

"Would you think I was crazy if I said I wouldn't mind dying right now?" A small smile appeared on her sleepy face.

"Not really. I think I feel the same way" His eyelids felt heavy, and he closed his eyes.

"Ok then, see you on the other side," She said drifting off to sleep. Timmy smiled then placed a kiss on her head.

"Yeah, see you there" He followed her off to sleep, but not before whispering _I love you._

* * *

 **A/N: Yes! Done! I started this the same night I posted the first chapter, and just not finished it. Hope you enjoyed it. If not, leave me a review as to why. Just... don't be a dick. I'm a tad argumentative when people are bashing my work. And I'm an asshole (my best friend tells me).**

 **Honest criticism, I can deal with.**

 **Anyway, next chapter will be a movie night short most likely. So until then, Read, Review and (insert cool catchphrase). Later...**


	3. Movie Night: I Love Lucy

**A/N: What's this? Another Installment so soon? I wouldn't get used to this if I were you. Just writing in bulk because classes are drawing to a close. Once the new semester starts... One every week or two. But until then, enjoy this movie night short.**

 **Rated S for spoilers.**

 **Disclaimer: You caught me... I own Fairly OddParents... yup, that's why I write a disclaimer every chapter.**

* * *

The phrase _the silence was deafening_ comes to mind for the buck-toothed brunette. Trixie had invited he and all their friends to her penthouse dorm for movies. They lounged around on the two large lavender sofas in the sunken-in living room eating popcorn. He had no idea how the large apartment qualified as a dorm, but that was put out of his list of questions as they began watching the movie.

Timmy stared at the oversized television screen on the wall as the credits began to roll. He looked around at his four friends and girlfriend. They all wore similarly confused expressions on their faces. No one said anything, so the college freshman decided to break the silence. Retracting his arm from around Tootie's shoulders, he stood and walked over to the light switch. Flicking it on he waited for his and everyone else's eyes to adjust to the brightness. Turning on the switch had also caused the automatic shutters to retract from the tall windows, revealing the night sky over Dimmsdale University. "Ok, so first question…." He said reclaiming his seat on the couch. "...did she travel back in time?". Timmy asked no one in particular.

It was Chester who answered, his head was resting in Veronica's lap on the other couch as he stared up at the ceiling. A bowl of popcorn on his stomach. "Dude, I'm still trying to wrap my brain around the whole 'blue baby powder' thing"

"CPH4 " A.J called from the armchair, sipping his Ka-Pow soda. Everyone turned their attention to the bald-headed teen. "It's' what the writer calls the molecule that pregnant women produce during their-"

"Exactly what I said ' _baby_ powder'" Chester interrupted. Veronica and Tootie giggled as Trixie rolled her eyes. "And unless you can explain to me how snorting that could give you superpowers, I don't want to hear it _Poindexter_ " He popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth, and looked up just in time to see Trixie giving him a death glare from A.J's lap. "I-I mean, _A.J_ " he corrected. Timmy smirked at how quickly Chester wimped out when it came to the dark haired cheerleader.

"I agree with Chester" Veronica chimed in. "How does using all of your brain give you telekinesis?" she asked folding her arms across her chest.

"Not a clue," Tootie replied. "I'm still trying to figure out what the happened on that airplane" Tootie laid her head on her boyfriend's shoulder. "Remind me why we decided to watch this movie again?"

Timmy smiled and snagged a piece of popcorn from the bowl in her lap. "Because we've never seen it and Chester is Captain Spoiler Alert" Timmy threw the piece of popcorn at the blonde in question. Every time they watched a movie he was familiar with he tended to ruin it. "Besides, it makes you think"

"About what?"Chester said retaliating with a handful instead of a single piece. "The benefits of drugs?" He joked.

"No, you pothead." Timmy sighed and brushed the popcorn out of his hair. "About the potential of a human being and how we waste said potential on trivial matters." The room was instantly drowned in silence.

"Wow, I didn't get any of that" Trixie said "Anyone else think of that?" The large apartment living room was filled with shaking heads and grunts of disagreement. "See? Just you." She said smiling.

"Jeez, one psych class and you act like you're Sigmund Freud" Tootie joked. Timmy gently elbowed her in the side causing her to giggle. He crossed his arms like a pouting child.

"Yea leaf the smarf stuff to A.J dude" Chester mumbled in agreement with a mouth full of popcorn.

"Well, it's not like we'd leave it to you." Timmy fired back with a roll of his eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde boy sat up and glared at him. The brunette returned his glare with equal intensity.

"I don't know… maybe because you're the only one dumb enough to ask a cop if he had any weed." Trixie's comment caused A.J to chuckle.

"Or because you once got your hand stuck in a trash compactor" AJ added with a smirk. Veronica was attempting hold back her laughter unsuccessfully. Chester leaned back into the cushions almost wishing he could disappear into them. What started out as a simple movie night seemed to turn into some sort of roast.

"Ooh! Ooh! How about the time he _accidentally_ went on a date with that _Guy_!" Tootie said excitedly. The entire room erupted into laughter at the memory. AJ spit out his soda. Trixie almost fell off of his lap. Timmy doubled over in laughter. The only person _not_ laughing was Chester.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that. Didn't he kiss you?" Timmy questioned, with tears in his eyes.

"It's not like I kissed him back!" Chester yelled in defense. The blonde's face rivaled the shade of a tomato. The laughter didn't cease, or even decrease. " And besides, how was I supposed to know that he meant it as a date?"

"Dude! He asked for your number, and asked if you wanted to "go out sometime"... How did you _not_ know" Timmy asked incredulously.

"Guys go out all the time! There's nothing wrong with that." The blonde boy refuted.

"Yeah, but to dinner and a movie? Not to mention the fact that he _insisted_ on paying your way" The bald headed teen surmised. "And didn't he give you his jacket on the walk home?"

"I was cold" Chester pouted. He crossed his arms across his chest and laid in his girlfriend's lap in defeat. Veronica brushed his hair away from his face reassuringly.

"We're just teasing, we know it was an accident," She said sweetly.

"You do?"He said looking up at her with blue puppy dog eyes.

"Of course, we do. And besides, no one cares if you're batting for both teams. As long as you don't leave me for another guy." The cheerleader joked. This comment caused the room to burst into another fit of giggles. Chester looked at her with a look of betrayal in his eyes. He removed himself from her lap and moved to the other end of the couch, looking as if he was on the verge of a tantrum.

"Okay, whatever," He said sulking. "Can we just watch another movie now?" He basically begged.

"Yeah, sure." Timmy wiped his eyes and grabbed the remote off the arm of the sofa. He hit a few buttons, and the next movie on the queue began to play. Pressing another button, he plunged the room into darkness, only illuminated by the glow of the television. "Huh, guess there's a button for everything"

"What're we watching?" Tootie asked snuggling up to her boyfriend.

"I forget..." The brunette replied leaning his head on hers. "...it came out about 6 years ago. Surprisingly no one has seen it, and I heard its' pretty good." All was quiet as the movie opened on the scene of a pregnant couple rushing into the emergency room of the hospital. AJ pulled a lever on the side of the leather armchair, revealing a built-in footrest. Trixie removed herself from his lap and laid beside him, resting her head on his chest. The bald-headed boy planted an affectionate kiss on her hair. Chester assumed his normal position in Veronica's lap.

The peace was maintained except for a few brief comments on the movie made by the group of friends. Currently, the screen displayed the couple walking around an orphanage. Chester sat up and squinted at the screen.

"Is this Orphan?" Chester asked breaking the silence.

"That's the name!" Timmy exclaimed. "Why?" he asked now skeptical of the blonde's line of questioning.

"No reason…." After a brief pause, he spoke again. "...the little girl's really an adult though" He blurted out.

"Dammit Chester!" His girlfriend yelled at him. She shoved him onto the floor where he was thoroughly booed and pelted with popcorn by everyone.

Timmy sighed. "And so, another movie night ruined by Captain Spoiler Alert," He said with a roll of his eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: I think I'm gonna do a few of these. They'll generally be around 1,000 words. Let me know what you think of these. So until next time Read, Review, and Stay Awesome Gotham...**

 **P.S: I feel weird stealing that from Anna Akana. I'll try to develop my own since I plan on writing these for a while**


	4. Movie Night 2: The Spoiling Dead

**A/N: So... no excuses for this wait. Absolutely none... Just that I'm taking 6 classes, suffer from writer's block and chronic migraine... but no excuses... Not even the fact that my laptop was broken for a while. But anyway, I'm writing again so there's that. Enjoy, or don't. It's up to you really.**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah I don't even have the energy to be sarcastic today. I mean seriously the name of this site literally has the word "fanfiction in it _._ So if anyone still thinks this belongs to me... then they're an idiot. So this is my last disclaimer. Enjoy another movie night.**

* * *

Finding a movie that Chester hadn't already seen and couldn't possibly spoil had been no easy task. Everyone was going to just give up or possibly exclude Chester from future movie nights held at Trixie's penthouse dorm. But a little pleading on his girlfriend's part incorporated with puppy dog eyes directed towards Trixie and Tootie had gotten the blonde boy invited to Friday's movie night. A.J unsatisfied with this outcome decided to get a little revenge on Captain Spoiler Alert.

 **Thursday**

Timmy sighed in contentment. He was done with classes for the week and had gotten his Child Psychology studying out of the way early. Now he could simply relax for the next few days as he was now. His head was laid on the lap of his girlfriend while he gazed up at the streams of sunlight breaking through the leaves of the tree he was under. Tootie was engrossed in her reading, so they both sat quietly. Enjoying the warmth of Southern California, as well as the sounds surrounding them. Timmy could hear the white noise created by the water fountain, and birds chirping. The low sounds of other students enjoying the day outside. He closed his eyes and just listened to the world around him, completely at peace. The light from the Sun was suddenly blocked out and Timmy opened his eyes to see A.J looming over him, his head blocking the rays of sunlight. Timmy closed his eyes again. "Has anyone ever told you that you have a dark and ominous presence?" Timmy asked yawning.

The bald-headed teen crossed his arms and smirked. "Wow, that was almost racist and you weren't even trying. Imagine if you had actually put effort into that remark."

"It was more directed at your head's sun blocking power than your skin color, but whatever." Timmy sat up stretching. "What's up Chromedome?"

"Afternoon Tootie," A.J said ignoring Timmy's nickname.

"Hey A.J!" She responded cheerfully looking away from her manga.

"Would you mind if I borrowed your gopher-faced boyfriend for a little while?"

"Not at all" Tootie giggled. "Just bring him back before it gets dark, and don't let him dig in the neighbor's yard." She joked.

"Of course" He nodded smiling.

Timmy rolled his eyes and stood dusting himself off. "Haha, you two are hilarious" He deadpanned. He leaned down and gave Tootie a quick kiss. "Be back in a bit" he said. He and AJ began walking off when he heard Tootie yell at him,

"Bring me back something sweet~" She said. Timmy glanced back toward her and nodded in affirmation. "Let's head to the cafeteria, I could go for a slice of pizza anyway" .

AJ reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a tablet handing it to Timmy. "I want to show you something," he said. Timmy glanced down at the tablet and raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"You wanted to show me a picture of a cheerleader posing on a bed?" He asked tilting the tablet to the side for further examination. "I mean, she's hot I guess, but I like shorter girls…. Wait a minute... is tha-"

AJ snatched the tablet away from him. "Shit, no not that," he said quickly.

Timmy's eyes widened in realization. "Was that Trixie!?"

A.J began walking at a much faster pace. "Of course not!" He said frantically. "Why would I have nude pictures of my girlfriend on my tablet?"

This caused Timmy to stop in his tracks. "Wait, nude!?" He ran to catch up with the bald teen. "You have naked pictures of Trixie Tang!?" He yelled/whispered right next to AJ's ear. They finally reached the building that held their cafeteria.

"I-I just said I didn't." They rounded a corner and found a hall that practically deserted.

Looking around to make sure the coast was clear, AJ grabbed Timmy by his collar and slammed him against a wall. " you didn't see anything. You will not say anything to anyone about this. I am going to let you go and we are going to change the subject got it?" AJ and Timmy stared at one another. Timmy was surprised. AJ didn't really have an aggressive side that he knew of. The best thing to do was to just let it go. No matter how curious he was about the extent of Trixie and AJ's relationship.

Timmy held his hands up in defense and sighed. "Fine." AJ let Timmy go and they both straightened their clothes, proceeding to the cafeteria.

"Sorry about that." AJ cleared his throat. " Now, moving on," he said.

After a few swipes of the tablet, AJ handed it back to Timmy. "Now take a look," he said.

Timmy looked down at the tablet now revealing Chester's Facebook page. "Okay, what am I looking at," he asked. AJ pointed to a certain post on the page. Timmy read it aloud,

"Any good shows I should be watching? I need suggestions for sumn to pass the time this weekend. Smiley face, pot leaf. Hashtag Blaze It."

"What does this have to do with me," he asked finally reaching the desert area. He grabbed a wrapped piece of caramel cake and placed it on a tray. He set the tablet on it as well.

"Read the comments," AJ said walking away. He grabbed a few things from the healthier side of the cafe. After both of them were satisfied, they swiped their I.D cards and sat down to eat. Timmy read the comments as he ate his pizza.

"Wait, he's never seen The Walking Dead?" Timmy asked surprised, with a full mouth.

"Nope" A.J replied biting into a green apple.

"How? He watches everything. This is one of the most watched television shows."

"I know, but guess who has seen it." Taking the tablet back AJ proceeded to tap and swipe on it.

"Who hasn't seen it? Tootie and I finished season 6 last month. You, Trixie, even Veronica…. OH MY GOD YOU'RE A GENIUS!" Timmy blurted out.

"You're just not figuring this out?" AJ smirked and took a sip of water.

AJ didn't have to say anything else for Timmy to know where he was headed. A chance to out spoil the spoiler. He couldn't pass up this opportunity. "I'm in, what's the plan?"

The bald teen showed the tablet to the brunette. "Well according to this bingeclock website, watching the entire Walking Dead series will take a continuous time of 4 days to complete. However, factoring out commercials, and opening and closing credits it rounds out to about 2.9 days," he said gesturing to a graph he made.

Timmy took a drink of his orange juice. "That's a hell of a difference, what's that in hours?"

A.J thought for a second. "Approximately, 69 hours give or take a few minutes. For us to do this properly we have to isolate Chester for that time frame."

"Why's that?"

"If he's out of our sight he could watch certain episodes by himself or look up information on the show."

"Damn, I didn't think of that. So how do we do this?" Timmy was getting excited about how the plan was coming together.

"Well, we can't stay awake for 3 days straight. But we won't need to." A.J pulled up an e-mail on his tablet and handed it to Timmy to read. "All classes are canceled Monday due to an installation of a new ventilation system." A.J took a bite of his veggie burger.

"That's incredibly convenient," Timmy said raising an eyebrow.

"It is also convenient, when the girl you're dating has parents on the board and who are a major donor to the university. Did you know her great-great grandfather founded the place?"

"So Trixie's in?"

"Oh, she's more than in. She's helping with the plan. We're all staying at her place for the marathon. From tonight through Monday, we should be able to sleep comfortably and still watch the entire series with a few unplanned interruptions. Trixie should've sent the text to Veronica and Tootie... 2 minutes ago." He said checking his watch.

As if on cue Timmy's phone vibrated. He pulled it out and checked it revealing a text message from Tootie.

 **Tootie: Sleepover, Trixie's place this weekend. You in?**

Timmy smiled astounded and looked at his friend. "I wonder who that could be?" AJ said sarcastically drinking his water with a smug grin. The brunette laughed and shook his head.

"So what do you say? Want to screw with Chester for the next 4 and a half days?"

"Have I ever told you you're a genius?" Timmy asked

" Multiple times, but I never tire of hearing it." AJ raised his water towards Timmy. "To The Walking Dead," he said initiating the toast. Timmy raised his orange juice.

"And to Chester"

* * *

"No phones" Was the first thing Trixie said when Timmy and Tootie stepped off of the elevator into Trixie's penthouse dorm. "Seriously! How is this a dorm room!?" Timmy was approached by a man in a suit with balding hair and a thin mustache. He held out a tray with that contained cell phones and bags of popcorn. Timmy put his cellphone on the tray and Tootie did the same. The point of confiscating everyone's phones was to prevent any unnecessary distractions. As well as to make sure Chester didn't look up any information about the show.

"I've taken the liberty of adding parmesan powder to your portion Mr. Turner." The butler said in a distinguished British tone. He handed a bag of popcorn to the brunette.

"No butter?" Timmy asked inspecting his popcorn. He had been introduced to Trixie's butler, (Yeah! A freaking butler!) upon his first visit to her penthouse for movie night.

"Of course not sir."

"Thanks, Nickleworth, you're the best" Timmy smiled at the butler and walked off towards the couch where AJ and Chester were arguing over the new live-action Crimson Chin VS Crash Nebula movie.

"And for you young lady, I've added extra butter and just a pinch of salt and pepper." He said taking a bag off the silver tray and handing it to the raven-haired freshman.

Tootie took the bag and smirked. "Thanks, Wilfred, but if you keep spoiling me like this you're gonna make me fat." She popped a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"There would simply be more of you to love my dear," he said winking. Tootie gave the butler a smile and went to join her boyfriend.

Wilfred set the tray down on a nearby counter. "Madam Tang, all of your guests are accounted for. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Trixie turned to the butler behind her, "Excellent, would mind showing the boys where they'll be sleeping?" She asked the butler.

"It would be my pleasure," He said bowing.

"Thank you Nickleworth. Afterward, you can head home and take the rest of the weekend off." She said turning her attention back to the T.V in front of her.

"Understood Madam. Gentlemen if you would follow me."

AJ, Chester, and Timmy grabbed their backpacks and followed him down the hallway. Thier footsteps echoed on the marble floor. They passed a couple of closed doors on both sides before Wilfred showed them to their individual rooms. They all dumped their backpacks on the respective beds and followed him back out into the hall.

"The bathroom is at the last door on the left. Oh, and young master James, before I forget. I've taken the liberty of leaving a box of contraceptives in your room. It took a while but I found just about every size and variety to suit your needs whatever they may be."

Timmy and Chester turned and looked at AJ in astonishment. He was just as dumbfounded as the other two. "Ummm… W-what?" He asked. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "T-Trixie and I don't do that Wilfred."

"Pardon me for asking sir, but do you know how old I am?"

AJ turned to his friends and they simply shrugged."I don't know. Somewhere in your late 50's I suppose? Why do you ask?"

"I was simply making sure you did not think that I was born yesterday. Enjoy your stay gentlemen." This caused Timmy and Chester to snicker. With that the butler started to walk off, only to have AJ grab his arm. He whispered something into the older gentleman's ear. "Yes, those would be in the gold box in the second drawer of your nightstand. Now if you'll excuse me."

The butler left them and Timmy had a smirk on his face that AJ could feel burning into the back of his head. Without turning around, he pointed an accusing finger behind him at them both.

"Not… a word" he said in a dangerous tone. Timmy ignoring his threatening gesture walked past the bald teen and patted him on the shoulder.

"Wow, you're just full of surprises today aren't you?"

"Ok, so here's the plan we are going to be watching every episode of a single T.V show. If we start now, we should be finished by the time the weekend ends. Any questions?" Trixie asked as she pressed various buttons on a tablet sized remote control. This caused the large wall mounted television to turn on as well as drew the electronic shutters and turned off the remaining lights. Everyone was dressed in their pajamas. Chester raised his hand. Trixie sighed and sat on the large recliner next to her boyfriend. "Yes, Chester?"

Chester stood up "Hi I'm Chester…. Sorry kinda felt like group for a minute hehe." Everyone rolled their eyes as he sat back down. "Where can I toke up?"

"If you absolutely have to smoke. There's a balcony through those doors." She said pointing to a set of doors near the window. "Now if everyone's ready…" She pressed a button and the show started.

The screen showed two officers in a police cruiser having lunch talking about women troubles. After a while, Tootie leaned in near Timmy and whispered in his ear. "Why are we watching the Walking Dead. I mean I don't mind watching it again but-"

"Wait for it." Timmy said interrupting her.

"I forgot to ask. What are we watching?"Chester whispered.

"The Walking Dead," AJ said smirking.

"Oh cool. I haven't started this yet." Chester said stuffing his mouth with popcorn.

"Ahhh" Tootie said impressed. She snuggled up against her boyfriend on the couch. "This is gonna be fun."

"That's my girl" Timmy said smiling wrapping an arm around her.

The show proceeded without much interruption for a few episodes without much interruption. There was a few discussions related to the show and the group. As well as jokes and poorly executed impressions of the characters. But everyone simply paid attention to the screen.

It wasn't until halfway through the first season that the peace was interrupted. Chester was invested in the show heavily already and seemed to be enjoying it. Timmy and AJ exchanged glances with one another. It was time to test the waters and see how their blonde friend reacted to spoilers. Something small and not too drastic.

On the TV, the group was sitting down around the fire listening to Dale tell the story of the watch. AJ decided to kick things off. "Hey Timmy, isn't this the part where they get attacked?"

"Oh, yeah and all those people die." Timmy answered.

"Oh c'mon dude! You're ruining it." Chester exclaimed.

"What? It's not like anyone important dies." Timmy responded.

"Yeah... just Andrea's sister" Tootie finished.

"What!?"

As if on cue, zombies descended on the members of the group. Tearing their way through several members.

"Awww man! I was expecting it now. And Andrea just got her that necklace too." The three culprits snickered at his reaction. Trixie decided to take it a step further.

"Oh don't worry Andrea dies too." She said nonchalantly.

"What!? When!?" Chester cried sitting up from his position on the couch.

"I'm not gonna tell you that. Wouldn't want to spoil it for you" She said smirking around the rim of her glass.

Chester narrowed his eyes at the girl. "You guys are evil"

They finished the rest of the short first season with only a few brief spoilers to mess with Chester. Those pertaining to the use of hand grenades, a character hiding his infection and later dying. And a certain scientist and fiery explosion. Chester was not enjoying this. Not only did they spoil certain parts of the series they also deprived him of knowledge when he requested it.

"Come on tell me! Does Dale die or not. Wait don't tell me No tell me."

"He may or may not die. I want to watch you enjoy it." AJ said smiling deviously.

"Does that mean he does?What about Sophia are they ever going to find her?" Chester asked desperately.

Timmy and AJ looked at one another. AJ shrugged.

"Fine, I'll tell you." Timmy said sitting up seriously. "They find her."

"Oh thank God" Chester sighed in relief and layed on his girlfriend's lap. "That still kinda ruined it but at least now I'll stop worrying about it."

Veronica stroked Chester's shaggy hair. "Although…" She said. Everyone smirked. They knew what was coming next.

"Although what?" He asked looking up at the blonde girl's face innocently.

"Well, they find her… but..." she said trailing off. Chester sat up and looked directly at her.

"No," he said quietly his voice breaking.

"Yeah." Tootie said in a sorrowful tone. "Zombie Sophie"

Chester looked heart broken. Everyone had to contain their laughter from escaping into loud chuckles. The blonde boy grabbed a pillow from the couch and clutched it to his chest. "This show is evil," He said quietly. "You guys are evil"

The night went perfectly. For the next few days, they worked their way through the show. Every character death made Chester more paranoid for the group. And it didn't help that everyone either spoiled something or lied about what was going to happen. Like telling him that Glenn was going to die multiple times, only to be saved later. Everyone was enjoying themselves immensely. All except Chester of course.

* * *

Monday finally rolled around. It was mid-afternoon and they were on the season 6 finale. After the demise of impromptu medic Denise, Chester had to take a break and was currently on the balcony enjoying a smoke while the others were formulating a plan on how to make things worse for Captain Spoiler Alert.

"I can't wait to tell Chester about this next episode," Timmy said taking a bite of a sub that Wilfred had prepared especially for him a few days ago.

"Yeah, he's going to freak!" Tootie said in affirmation.

An idea popped into the bald teen's head. "Wait, what if we don't tell him anything."

"What would that accomplish?" Veronica asked painting her toes on the floor.

"Well, Chester expects us to tell him what's going to happen and who's going to die. But, what if we don't say anything at all? I mean don't say anything. Complete radio silence for the duration of the episode."

The group of friends contemplated this for a moment. "That's evil. I love that big brain of yours!" Trixie squealed. She gave AJ a quick kiss.

"Sounds good to me," Timmy said with a mischievous grin.

* * *

Everyone adhered to the plan accordingly. For an hour, no one said a word. They simply watched the screen and Chester as he stared wide eyed and asked questions no one would answer. The final scene rolled around and Chester clutched the pillow to his chest yet again as a man stepped off of the recreational vehicle wielding a bat wrapped in barbed wire. Minutes passed and the only sound came from the large television.

When the large man took the first swing of the bat, Chester cried out as if he had been hit as well. He didn't dare blink as blood trickled down the screen and it darkened with muffled screams and the sickening sound of a blunt object on flesh. The credits rolled and all eyes were on Chester. He wasn't moving or blinking with an expression that symbolized sheer terror.

Finally, he tore his gaze away from the screen and looked towards his friends. "P-play the next one." No one said anything. "Come on guys play the next episode." He said looking around.

It was Veronica who broke the silence. "Sweetie, there is no next episode. At least not yet."

"What do mean not yet? The blonde asked confused.

"Hate to break it to you, dude. But the next season doesn't air for a few months." The brunette said stretching. "Well this was fun, we should do it again."

"Wait wha-" Chester tried

"It really was," Trixie said walking to a cabinet and retrieving everyone's cell phones. She handed them to everyone.

Chester threw his on the lavender sofa. "Guys stop joking around. Where's the next episode!? They can't just leave it like that!" he yelled waving his arms.

Tootie stood stretching her limbs as well. "As much as I love Wilfred's premade meals, you guys want to go out to eat for lunch?"

"Sounds good to me," AJ said sliding on his shoes.

"My treat!" Trixie said holding up a pink credit card. Veronica looped her arm through Trixie's as they walked towards the door.

"Ooh! Let's go to that new Japanese place near the mall." The blonde girl added.

"I love sushi!" Tootie said catching up with everyone at the door.

Chester was not amused. "This isn't funny!" He called after them. " Who did he kill? Was it Glenn? When's Tara coming back? What's going to happen to the group?"

The front door closed leaving Chester alone in the large penthouse. "Guys?" He tried again. The blonde dropped to his knees. "It's not fair!" He yelled at no one.

Chester made it a habit not to spoil any more movies for his friends after that. They were evil...

* * *

 **A/N: This got to be around 3,000 words and I was getting off topic so I cut it in half and will post that as a separate story when I finish it.**

 **SO until then, Read, Review, and don't walk down Detroit streets at night without a gun, alright see ya!**


	5. Love and War: Part 1

**A/N: This Arc is probably gonna be around 2-3 chapters. I rewrote this thing so many times it's not even funny. I don't think I have anything else to say this time. Huh... That's strange... I'm always sarcastic. Oh, well enjoy I guess.**

* * *

"Ok, men. This is where your training has led you." The blonde haired leader looked out among his soldiers. They all possessed great looks of determination, it made their Captain proud to see them this way. All dressed in their camouflaged fatigues, their faces painted for the war that lies ahead. He shouldered his rifle and paced in front of his troops. "The enemy, they think they know about war. Know of pain and sacrifice. But let me tell you, they don't. They have no idea, of the hell that awaits them!"

"YEAH!" The troops yelled in unison, throwing their fists in the air.

"Of the PAIN! Headed their way!" he shouted

"YEAH!"

"What would you give… For the chance to come back here and tell them, that they may take our lives…" He had adopted a Scottish accent into his speech. His troops looked at each other uncertain and simply shrugged at one another. "... but they can never take our Freedom!"

"YEAH?" The troops yelled confused.

"Brothers! What we do in life… echoes in eternity!" He continued with no trace of the previous accent.

"YEAH!" They cheered once more.

"And if you find yourselves alone, riding in the green fields with the sun on your face, do not be troubled. For you are in Elysium and already dead. And there is no greater death than the end of hope!" Chester raised his fist expecting his troops to cheer. When they didn't he lowered his arm and cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Any questions men?" He looked out among the 19 freshmen, one of them raised their hands. "Yes, Corporal Turner." He said pointing to his friend and roommate.

"Umm, yea… how many movies are you gonna rip off?" He asked with a smirk. This caused everyone to chuckle. Chester ripped off his helmet in annoyance. The troops quieted down.

"Dude!" He said running his fingers through his mop of hair. His previously serious voice was returned to its normal tone. "Am I the only one taking this seriously Private Turner?" He asked glaring at his friend.

"Did I just get demoted?" Timmy whispered to A.J. The boy shrugged in response.

"Must I remind Lieutenant Turner and the rest of you what we're fighting for today?" He asked pacing once more.

"Look at that, a promotion so soon" A.J whispered back causing his brunette friend to snicker.

Chester cleared his throat and once again donned his serious leader voice.

"It seems as if Sergeant Turner…" Timmy rolled his eyes. "Is in need of a motivation. Why don't we recap for his sake? You all remember that three weeks ago…"

 _ **3 WEEKS EARLIER**_

Timmy was finding it hard to sleep with his girlfriend pinching his arm every time he nodded off. He and Chester had both gotten passing grades on an English essay. Chester only passing because Veronica threatened to break up with him if he dropped out. So the roommates spent the entirety of their night celebrating by playing the new Chainsaw Apocalypse game. After 10 hours of cutting zombies in half, the sun had come up. Prompting the two teens to close the curtains to their dorm room and retreat to bed. It was a Saturday, so there was no need to get wake up early. _Or so they thought_.

Timmy's dreams were always different. They were of adventures through time, space, and television. In them, he had strange abilities or sometimes even looked strange. The only constant in all these dreams were the colors. Wherever he looked, he found two items (sometimes animals) usually side by side with the colors pink and green. He didn't remember the dreams when he woke up, but whenever he dreamt of them or even saw the colors in person he would always get a warm feeling in his chest. Like a mother's embrace or a warm blanket, he would wrap himself in that feeling not knowing where it had come from.

This morning was no different. In this dream, the teen was inside of a comic book-like world. At his side were two superdogs, one pink and one green. He watched himself fight alongside his superpowered friends in an attempt to stop a man in black with red eyes and other villains that seemed vaguely familiar. Suddenly, the world began to shake. Then a voice could be heard loudly, the villains were brought to their knees holding their heads in pain. Timmy could hear the voice growing louder but couldn't make out what it was saying. The shaking increased, and soon the world around him began to break apart. A large crack appeared in the dotted sky, and the ground beneath his feet as well. The world broke away, and Timmy felt himself falling hard and fast towards the sound of the voice.

"Timmy!" Tootie shouted she slapped the boy across the face causing his eyes to snap open. He looked up and met his girlfriend's worried gaze. Her purple eyes staring back at his. Some hair had come out of her usually neat ponytail and fell in front of her face. And her glasses had slid down the bridge of her nose. Her clothes looked disheveled as well, her cardigan hung off her shoulders exposing the tank top underneath. Her skirt sat high on her thighs. Tootie was straddling her boyfriend, panting heavily, and had her hands on his bare shoulders. They just stared at each other for a moment before Timmy spoke.

"So, did we just have sex or-"

"You wouldn't wake up. No matter how much I shook you, you wouldn't." Tootie hugged the brunette around his neck tightly. She began sobbing into his shoulder. This action left Timmy confused. He was at a loss for words so he simply wrapped his arms around his girlfriend until her crying subsided. There was a dampness on his shoulder. Timmy patted his girlfriend's head, smoothing down her dark hair. He was used to his girlfriend's clingy nature by now so this wasn't that much of a surprise to him. "Uh… There, there? " He said soothingly. "It'll be okay… I guess."

Tootie sat up and wiped her face smiling. She crossed her arms and shook her head at the college freshman. "What?" He asked.

"There, there?" She asked chuckling. "That's how you comfort someone?"

Timmy smirked and put his hands behind his head. "It was either that or " _That'll do pig"_ ," He said grinning. This earned him a punch in the stomach from the raven haired girl.

" _Oof!_ Who taught you how to hit? Vicky?" Timmy sat up slightly and rubbed his hands over his abdomen under the sheet. "I like it rough and all, but I'm kinda tired." In demonstration of his statement the brunette yawned. When he did, however, he felt a slight aching and warmth within his jaw. He reached up to touch his cheek and winced slightly. "Did you slap me?" He asked cupping his cheek.

Tootie blushed and began pushing her index fingers against one another like some sort of anime embarrassed anime character. "Well like I said, you weren't waking up so…" She trailed off.

"So you decided to slap me?" Timmy fell back on the pillows and closed his eyes. "Since when did I get into an abusive relationship." He was starting to feel tired again. It felt like he had just gone to bed a few minutes ago. All he wanted was to go back to sleep.

Tootie sighed. "I'm sorry I was just worried okay? Now stop being a baby and wake up~" She started bouncing on the teen, preventing him from falling asleep. "It's almost eleven, you're supposed to be up by now anyway." The raven-haired girl abandoned her boyfriend's lap in search for clothing more suitable than his Crash Nebula boxer briefs. She giggled as she thought about it. As she rummaged through the small closet.

Timmy took this opportunity to retreat under the blankets and try to get more sleep than was currently being allowed. He was yet again disturbed when he felt a depression in the mattress and the blankets shift. Timmy turned away from Tootie and kept his eyes closed feigning ignorance of her presence.

A single cool hand worked its' way up his chest. His eyes snapped open and goosebumps broke out all over him as his muscles tensed. He felt his girlfriend move closer behind him. Pressing her body against his back and lazily throwing a leg onto him. She spooned him from behind.

"Umm,T-Tootie?" The freshman squeaked out.

"Hmm?" She offered in response innocently as if her hand was not traveling further down his abdomen. It stopped at the waistband of his briefs before sliding a single digit under the waistband. Her other hand came around and began rubbing over his chest just as the other had. Timmy didn't bother saying anything else. Tootie taking his silence as consent, slid her hand the rest of the way down into his briefs.

Timmy no longer feeling tired was now fully awake as Tootie found her target. All the while he laid there frozen in place. He didn't stop her from her sensual assault on him, it felt too good to stop. His breathing became labored and his gasps became audible. Soon it was too hot under the blanket to breathe. Timmy ripped the cover off his head and took deep breaths of cool air.

Tootie soon followed and began planting kisses on his neck. Both her hands worked in perfect harmony to make him come undone. One hand tracing the creases in his chest and abdomen, the other slowly stroking him into oblivion. Timmy's eyes began to roll into his skull against his wishes. He felt himself slowly slipping off the edge. His hand came back a grabbed the thigh that she laid across him, gripping the exposed skin that her knee-high stockings failed to cover. He squeezed it firmly

He knew that she was enjoying this, over the past few weeks she'd reveled in finding new and inventive ways to reduce her boyfriend to a ragged mess.

" Tootie… I'm" He whispered between breaths. The teen could feel his arousal building in his groin. Only a few more moments.

Tootie becoming more like her elder sister everyday, decided to toy with her boyfriend a bit. She stopped her movements and began slowly retracting her hand from Timmy's briefs. A smirk graced her lips as she whispered in his ear. "You want me to sto-"

Timmy's grip on her thigh tightened, and his other hand grabbed her wrist before it could fully remove itself. "D-don't" he sputtered.

"I'm guessing you're awake now huh?" She said smiling at his submission.

"Pretty sure…"

"Good!" She said cheerily, withdrawing her hands from his grasp. She kissed him on the cheek and hopped off the bed. "Now hurry up and get dressed, the hall meeting starts in an hour and I wanna grab breakfast first." With that, she blew a kiss at her boyfriend, threw a t-shirt and jeans at him and walked out his room.

The brunette laid there stunned staring at the ceiling. Glancing down he noticed the large tent in his blanket. He knew that he could take care of it himself like he did before he had a girlfriend. But the teen also knew that if he didn't want to be taking care of his erection by himself for the rest of his college experience, that he'd better do what his girlfriend asked of him.

Reluctantly, he sat up and grabbed the clothes that Tootie had so generously thrown at him. After some effort, he managed to put on the blue jeans. After fully dressing and putting on his shoes he looked in the bathroom mirror. His black and yellow Catman t-shirt was wrinkled and his hair was a mess. After further examination, he spotted the bags under his eyes. " _Well I definitely won't be winning any fashion contest but it'll do"_ His excitement with Tootie now having worn off, he

Donning his pink baseball cap he stepped into the living area and saw his girlfriend sitting cross-legged on the sofa playing a game on her phone. "There's my handsome man," She said without even looking up. "Ready to go?

"Ready as I'll ever be I guess," He said sitting on the couch beside her.

"Feeling tired again?" Tootie briefly looked up from her game and gave Timmy a sympathetic look. The brunette simply nodded with his eyes half closed. His girlfriend gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Don't worry, as soon as the meeting is over we can come right back here and go to sleep… unless of course you want to do something else." Tootie looked up at him a sly smile.

"This is one of those rare times where I think I'd rather sleep." Tootie chuckled and went back to her game.

He laid his head on the back of the couch and let it hang off the back of the couch. Timmy opened his eyes and they fell on Chester's door. It was closed and he could hear the blonde snoring inside. "Why does Chester get to sleep on the weekend and I don't?"

Tootie deposited her phone in her sweater and stood. She slid her feet into her low top sneakers and dragged Timmy to the apartment door. "Oh don't worry about that," Tootie said looking at her watch. "That should be taken care of in…. 4...3…" Still looking down at her watch, the dark haired girl slowly stepped away from the door, pulling her boyfriend back with her. "...2…"

The door burst open to reveal a royally pissed Veronica. Timmy did not envy his roommate at the moment. Veronica just stood there shaking with rage.

"Ummm… H-hey Veronica. What's go-"

"Thirty-six" She hissed interrupting Timmy.

"Thirty-six what?" He asked confused. Veronica turned and glared at the bucktooth brunette. A sweat broke out on his neck. His girlfriend was unfazed by her roommate's antics and was currently invested in the game in her hand. Faint cartoon sounds could be heard coming from her phone. Veronica slowly advanced toward Timmy.

"Thirty-six calls… eighty-four text messages. I messaged him on Facebook, Instagram, and freaking Twitter! I even sent him an E-mail!" Veronica closed the distance between them, she was standing so close that Timmy could smell the toothpaste on her breath. She was exuding pure anger and it was terrifying. "He had better be sick or dying! Even _then_ he should've picked up the damn phone!" With that, she walked stomped toward Chester's door. Veronica was sweet, but she did have a temper. One that Timmy tried his best to avoid.

"Told you he'd be taken care of," Tootie said nonchalantly, tugging at her boyfriend who was still in awe of the raging blonde. "Now C'mon, before they run out of pancakes." Timmy followed his girlfriend out of the apartment, pulling the door closed behind him. Seconds later he heard a loud _CRACK_! Come from behind him. He figured Chester was gonna need a new door. The brunette tried his best to ignore the yelling as he headed to breakfast with his girlfriend.

And so while Tootie listened to the RA list off several issues and topics that pertained to Tang Hall, Timmy nodded off in the filled lecture room. Occasionally having his rest interrupted by his girlfriend and her pinching fingers.

"Ok, so the last topic today is…" The redheaded RA turned the page on her clipboard and smiled brightly "Ah, thanks to another generous donation by the Tangs..." She said gesturing to Trixie in the front row. "...we are now able to add another section onto the Tang Hall. Construction will begin in one month, and the new sections will be as follows; an extension onto the fitness center as previously requested,…."

"Ow!" Timmy yelled in a whisper to his girlfriend, who for the past half hour pinched his arm every time he attempted to doze off. "Would you stop that?!" He asked rubbing his arm through his shirt.

"I would if you'd just pay attention. This is important-"

"WHAT!?" Someone in the audience yelled. "That's not fair!" Timmy recognized the voice almost immediately and facepalmed. Of course, it was Chester, the blonde was usually the cause of noise and trouble that afflicted the teen. He was currently standing wearing one of his usual checkered flannel shirts, but instead of ripped jeans, he wore matching green flannel pajamas pants. His hair was messy as if he hadn't bothered to comb it. "Veronica must've finally gotten him up," Timmy thought.

"What's got his panties in a bunch?" Timmy asked.

The R.A was trying hard to remain calm and explain the situation, but it seemed as if every time she did Chester spoke up interrupting her.

"Sir, if you'd let me explain-"

"How do the girls get a yoga studio, an extra rec room, and a private pool?" Chester butted in. A number of murmurs filled the room in agreement. "All we got was an extra few vending machines! This is a co-ed dorm!"

"Well in regards to tha-" she tried again

"Where's our pool huh?!" The majority of the male populace seemed to be seconds away from a revolt with their shouting.

"Why do the girls get their own!?" "Why can't we share the pool?!"

"What about equality!?" "Yea!" "I do yoga too!"

Of course, this prompted the girls to defend themselves, and their potential pool. What started out as a simple discussion led to a heated debate between the two sexes of freshman.

"That idiot Chester worked the boys into some sort of misogynistic frenzy," Tootie said shaking her head in disbelief. She sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. The guys continued to yell as the girls attempted to get them back under control.

"Well, he kind of has a point. And that's rare for Chester." The brunette freshman responded lazily. He had his head propped up on his elbow on the desk, and his hat over his eyes. With his eyes covered, he tried to get a few minutes of sleep in the chaos. That was ended by another pinch. The room had become a sort of warzone, and it wasn't even noon yet.

Apparently, Trixie had gotten tired of the bickering between the freshman men and women. While Veronica attempted to calm down Chester and get the yelling to subside, Trixie's rage was burning internally. She looked over at her boyfriend A.J who seemed indifferent to the entire situation. He was leaning back in his chair reading, his feet kicked up on a nearby desk table and his face serene as if he were a million miles away from the chaos that enveloped everyone around him.

"How can you read at a time like this?" Trixie asked, folding her arms and crossing her legs. A movement that further illustrated her annoyance with the entire situation, she couldn't understand why the boys were being so unreasonable.

"Simple, I ignore everyone else and turn the page," He said doing just that and smirking.

"You know what I mean." She said rolling her eyes at her boyfriend's sarcasm. "Chester's causing a fuss for nothing. It's not that big a deal."

"Well, I wouldn't call it nothing. He and the rest of the male freshman class feel as if they are being excluded from something. Frankly, I don't blame them," A.J turned the page and kept his attention on his book.

"Wait, are you taking their side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I'm simply stating a potential reason they may be upset. It's understandable." A.J didn't notice the glare he was getting from Trixie. He was too wrapped up in the works of Sir Conan O' Doyle.

"Understandable?" Trixie asked raising her voice

"Yes. As in, 'able to be understood. Reasonable or to be expected'" He responded with indifference. The bald headed teen didn't take his eyes away from his page.

"Excuse me?" Trixie's voice had a dangerous edge to it now. He didn't miss her tone this time.

AJ snapped his book closed and sighed. Pulling his feet down, he turned to his girlfriend and looked her over. He observed her momentarily, his mind still partially within the world of Victorian England he observed her in the way of the great detective. Crossed arms, flared nostrils, lowered eyebrows knit closely together, lips pressed together. All signs that gave confirmation to the obvious; His girlfriend was pissed. Looking back, this was partially the fault of his last response. It could be seen as insulting. There was no avoiding that fact, all he could do now was attempt to diffuse the situation. He just needed to think this through with the logic that he loved almost as much as the angry girl before him. He just needed to keep calm and-

"Are you trying to say I'm an idiot?" Trixie rose from her seat and leered at the brainy teen.

"No, I'm not." He followed suit and stood as well, attempting to placate his girlfriend. "I was just a bit distracted when I said that. It wasn't my intention to-

"Ok, so you were a condescending ass without even trying, imagine if you actually gave it some effort." She spat bitterly.

The bald-headed teen was trying his best to stay calm, but Trixie wasn't making it easy. She seemed hell-bent on arguing with him and he knew that. He just needed to get her to calm down. AJ held his palms together almost begging the girl. "Look, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He said in a soft voice. "But if you'd just calm down-"

"Oh, now you want me to calm down. A moment ago you couldn't be bothered to respond, but now…"

"Is that what this is about? The fact that I ignored you?" He asked in disbelief

The couple hadn't noticed that the arguing around them had subsided. Everyone's attention was on the couple arguing in the middle of the room.

"Woah, I don't think I've ever seen them argue," Timmy said with wide eyes.

"Me either," Tootie replied. "Should we do something?"

"No, I think it's best to let them hash it out. How bad can it be? I mean every couple argues right?"

AJ and Trixie were now screaming at each other, as opposed to speaking calmly as he wished initially.

"This isn't just about you ignoring me. It's about you being so nonchalant about the entire situation. About you taking their side instead of supporting me. Your girlfriend."

"I wasn't taking their side!" He yelled with his eyes closed and his hand on his temple.

"Well, you sure as hell aren't on mine. Understandable!?" She repeated the words as if they tasted wrong in her mouth.

"Fine!" He screamed. "You want me to take sides!?"

Rolling her eyes she looked away. "Anything's better than you doing nothing."

Timmy watched his two friends argue back and forth. He could see AJ's face, the teen was becoming more and more frustrated. And Timmy knew that something bad was coming but he couldn't bring himself to stop it.

"Ok. Then I'm on Chester's side. You're the one being unreasonable!"

"What? I'm unreasonable?" She scoffed. "How?"

"70% of the renovations were your idea! So was the pool. And you decide to ban an entire gender for no reason other than the fact that you felt like it? That's insanely unreasonable!"

"It was my money that paid for the renovations. I should be able to do whatever I want with the pool. The boys should be happy that they got anything."

"Do you even hear yourself? Can you not see how terrible that sounds?" AJ asked exasperated.

"No, AJ I can't. Maybe it's because I'm not as smart as you."

"This has nothing to do with intelligence! This has everything to do with you being the same spoiled rich brat that you were in middle school!"

For a few moments, there wasn't a sound heard except for the low hum of the cool air flowing through the vents in the lecture hall. AJ looked around the room at the stunned faces. He had regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. His friends knew that Trixie's past was a touchy subject. She had wanted to be a better person when she started high school, and she had thought that she succeeded in that area. So for AJ to say otherwise, it hurt a thousand times more than if anyone else had said it.

AJ looked at Trixie. A collage of hurt and shock written on her face. Tears were beginning to well up in her ducts. It broke his heart to see her this way. And to know that he was the cause of it. He was at a complete loss as to what he should say. "Trixie… I-" He tried.

A single tear slid down the girl's cheek. "Go to hell," she said. Her voice wavering. She stormed out of the room, letting the tears come to her as she did.

"Trixie!" Veronica yelled chasing after her.

AJ simply sat back in his seat and put his head in his hands. He felt terrible, a part of him was telling him to go after her while another part told him he shouldn't. There seemed to be an internal screaming match going on within his thoughts.

Tootie stood up and began to walk out after her friends, she turned back to Timmy. "Still think it was a good idea to let them hash it out? Trixie, Veronica! Wait!" The raven haired girl jogged out of the room. Timmy and Chester looked at each other.

"Ummm… " The R.A cleared her throat. Drawing the attention of the freshman."Meeting adjourned?"

* * *

 **A/N: Love, Conflict, Drama! Will Trixie and AJ makeup? What of Timmy and Chester's relationships? Will the group of friends face more trouble? Will the story ever explain what was going on at the beginning? Find out next time on Dimmsdale U!**

 **Just felt like being dramatic lol. So yeah, until next time... Review, Favorite, Follow all that good stuff. More of those=More readers=More feedback=More motivation... It's a weird little setup I know.**

 **S/N: It's easier to smuggle snacks into a movie theater when you go with female friends. They have purses and bags and such, much more inconspicuos than my backpack and hoodie.**


End file.
